The New Executive
by tweakers
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome's boss, has just been moved to a higher position...who other than the great sesshie take his job...s/ka i/k m/s R & R pleasei


Chapter 1: Introductions and Lunch  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, sir, where are you?" Kagome scoured the Mokimoro law firm looking for her boss, CEO Inuyasha. She'd been up fifteen out of the twenty floors already, still finding no sign of him what so ever.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, while sauntering around the corner behind Kagome. His sexy silver hair was disarrayed, and his dog-ears were swimming in perspiration. Around his golden eyes were puffy bags, from what it seemed like never coming sleep. The top of his suit was undone, revealing a slight amount of his chest.  
  
"Gosh! I have been looking for you for hours!" Kagome's hands were balled into fists and lay on her hips. Her lips were slightly pursed together and anger filled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. Why didn't you try to call me on my walkie-talkie?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow not in anger, but out of question.  
  
"That's the problem. I did. But you wouldn't answer. You should really keep that thing on all the time." Inuyasha knew why he couldn't be reached, and it had a lot to do with Kikyo, his attractive secretary.  
  
"You know, I probably just bumped it off on accident. I'll try to be more careful. Now, what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Mr. Lupin has awarded you the main executive officer position! Also, he's bringing in another CEO to take your place." Kagome smiled at her handsome boss, and dearly wished he hadn't gotten the higher position. Now, she wouldn't be able to see him anymore, except for brief visits in the hallways. But he was in love with his primary secretary, Kikyo.  
  
"That's great! Although, I won't get to see you as often."  
  
"It's okay, we'll still bump into each other in the hallways." Kagome slightly blushed at his comment.  
  
"Oh, um, look, I need to get going, I have a lunch meeting with a close friend of mine. Look, could you do me a favor while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yeah." "On my desk, there is a manila folder that has Mr. Lupin's name on it. That needs to be delivered to him A.S.A.P. okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see that it gets put on his desk immediately."  
  
"Thanks Kagome, you're a doll." With that said, Inuyasha walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. After a few moments, the silver platinum doors opened, and the cleaning lady walked out. Inuyasha walked in, and Kagome watched him disappear behind the doors as they closed.  
  
She faintly smiled to herself, and then walked over to the enormous window located to her right. This was one of her most favorite spots in the building. It captured the true beauty of Tokyo. Her most favorite spot although, was her office in Mr. Kurizuro's (Inuyasha) office. Whenever the sun would set, she would sneak into his office and watch it descend to the ground. That position in the building almost let the window capture the sun's bright orange and yellow rays. It was the most magnificent sight of all. But now, Mr. Kurizuro would be moving offices, and she might not get to see it anymore. That troubled her extremely, because the sun often helped her get over the obstacles and the stress the days dished out to her. She felt relaxed when she saw the sun, for what reason, she didn't know. It just.did.  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. It was nearing her lunch period, which began at two, and she still needed to deliver that package.  
  
Kagome ambled over to the elevator, and pressed the 'down' button. The sensor at the top read that it was on the nineteenth floor, and decreasing slowly.  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting, the shiny, slick metallic doors slid open. Kikyo, her romantic rival, was already inside. Kagome entered the elevator with Kikyo, and pressed the twentieth floor button.  
  
"Hi Kagome, how are you doing today?" Kikyo's voice was filled with malice; she didn't like Kagome a smidgen less than Kagome despised her. Of course, they were always on friendly terms, each recognizing it would be childish to fight over a male.  
  
Before, Kikyo and Kagome were best of friends. But they were split up as teenagers, when Kikyo transferred to a private school. Two years after their departure, they bumped into each other. Kagome was ecstatic, but the first thing Kikyo told her was how she realized their friendship was nothing to her anymore and how they shouldn't communicate with one another to any further extent. Kagome was deeply hurt. Kikyo was what they called 'hot' and Kagome well, wasn't. Kagome just thought Kikyo didn't want to be seen with her anymore because she was now popular.  
  
Ever since, they never really talked to each other, unless the occasion called for it. Kikyo only said nice things to her whenever Inuyasha was present, and when he left, she'd scorn her with every indecent word she could think of. Kagome almost regretted ever being friends with her. But in the end, she was always glad things were the way they were.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I would be better if I wasn't in this elevator with you, thank you for asking."  
  
"Any time Kikyo, anytime." By then, the doors opened at the eighteenth floor; where Kikyo was getting off. The doors slid open, and Kikyo hastily exited. The doors closed again, leaving Kagome in utter tranquility.  
  
"Why does Kikyo always have to be the biggest bitch on the face of this earth?" Kagome silently muttered to herself. Once again, the doors opened, only it was the twentieth floor, where Kagome needed to get off. She made her way out the doors, and headed straight towards Inuyasha's office. She opened the large maple doors and entered. On his cherry oak desk, there was, as he said, a manila folder with Mr. Lupin's name on it. She scooped up the folder and headed back towards the elevator. She pressed the 'down' button, and an elevator popped open instantly. A tall, dark figure exited the elevator as Kagome entered. Interested, Kagome turned around and pressed the 'doors open' button. The figure stopped in a bright, sunny area, revealing his facial features.  
  
He was tall, and he had brilliant silver hair. From what she could tell, he had golden eyes, and what looked like a tail over his shoulder. He had pointy elf-like ears, and two horizontal stripes across both of his cheeks. On the crown of his forehead, there was a distinct purple moon. His jaw-line was finely shaped, and his nose tapered to a point almost perfectly. Obviously, the secretary he was talking to made him laugh, because he smiled. It was then she caught a glimpse of his pointed fangs.  
  
Almost suddenly, he turned towards her and stared back. Kagome furiously blushed, and pressed the 'close door' button. The doors shut, and ascended downwards, causing her stomach to flip. : God! Was he hot or what?!: Kagome pondered to herself. : Now I'd really like to be his secretary.:  
  
The elevator stopped, and the doors quickly opened. Kagome scuttled out, bumping into her best friend Sango in the process.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Sango!" Kagome rushed to help pick up the papers Sango was carrying.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"To Mr. Lupin's office. Mr. Kurizuro wanted me to deliver a package to him."  
  
Sango and Kagome had met while they were in college. They both now were trying to become official lawyers.  
  
"Look, I hate to be rude and everything, but I must get going."  
  
"Hey, Friday come on over. I'm having a Ben Affleck marathon tonight."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, while profusely giggling. Sango always was a Ben Affleck fan. She had practically every movie he starred in.  
  
Kagome approached Mr. Lupin's office door and knocked. His secretary answered, and Kagome told her why she was there. The secretary led her through the doorway and into Mr. Lupin's main headquarters.  
  
"Um, Mr. Lupin?" Kagome brought her head around the door, peering inside. Mr. Lupin sat at his desk, fiddling with an unidentifiable object.  
  
"Ah, hello Mrs. Higurashi. It's been a while since I last saw you." He rose from his spot. Today, he wore a charcoal gray suit with a matching tie. His shirt was the traditional white, and he wore black loafers. He wore his hair the same way as always, in a tiny ponytail in the back. His hair was jet black.  
  
The most obvious feature of him though, was the vortex located on his right hand. It could suck in anything he aimed it at. Around the firm campus, there's a legend that says whenever an employee was insubordinate, he'd suck them in. although, Kagome never believed it. Mr. Lupin was too nice a person to be capable of that.  
  
"Honestly, Kagome. Please, call me by my first name."  
  
"Okay, Mr.-uh, Miroku. Um, Mr. Kurizuro wanted me to give this to you." Kagome handed him the package, which he eagerly opened. Miroku scanned over the pages located within the folder, and grunted occasionally.  
  
"If it's okay to ask, sir."  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" "What is that paper about?"  
  
"Just some tips he wants me to give the new CEO. Nothing too personal."  
  
"Um, by the way.when is the new CEO coming?"  
  
"Why, Kagome? Didn't you already know? He's already here."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his new office, studying his surroundings.  
  
"So this is where I'll be working come Monday." he grunted to himself, thinking he would never be capable of keeping the office as immaculate as the soon-to-be former owner kept it.  
  
"Mr. Shazimoru?" A petite lady wearing a green skirt suit walked in. she had jet-black hair, and big brown eyes.  
  
"That is I. Now, how can I help you Mrs.."  
  
"You can call me Kagome. I'm going to be your secretary come Monday. Mr. Lupin, the owner of the Mokimoro Law Firm asked me to guide you around the campus and to take you to lunch. That is, if you want to." Kagome smiled at him, showing him her pure white, perfectly straightened teeth.  
  
"Yes, I am feeling a little bit famished." Sesshomaru's stomach backed his words with a grumble.  
  
"Okay, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to my car. Now, where would you like to go?"  
  
"Anywhere's fine with me."  
  
"Okay." She sauntered out the door with him in tow. She walked over to the elevator, secretly admiring her reflection. She pressed the 'down' button (Yet again) and a few minutes later, the platinum doors swung open.  
  
They filed in the elevator with a few of the cleaning ladies and other secretaries. Kagome shuffled her way through to press the button labeled 'first floor' and then made her way back to Sesshomaru's side. The pulley stopped at the fifth floor, some people getting off and some getting on. That time, Inuyasha was back and getting on the elevator. Kikyo was by his side, as she usually was. He pressed the twelfth floor button, only afterwards acknowledging her presence. "Hello, Kagome. Who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Sesshomaru, the new CEO taking your place." Then redirecting herself towards Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha. He's the person you're replacing in the CEO position."  
  
"Nice to meet you." They chanted together, while sternly shaking one another's hand.  
  
The toll dinged and Kikyo and Inuyasha exited. Inuyasha waved farewell as he left, Kikyo just evilly glaring at Kagome. The doors closed, and the elevator began slide down to the first floor. It stopped abruptly at the second floor, picking up several more lawyers and secretaries. It finally reached the bottom, and Sesshomaru and Kagome has to push and shove their way out.  
  
After an endless amount of pushing and shoving, they reached the exit. They went out, both putting their sunglasses on as the bright sun entered their eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Kagome to the parking lot, and from there to a lime green convertible mustang.  
  
She pulled opened the roof, and climbed over the edge of the car. Sesshomaru stared, shocked at the scene he just witnessed.  
  
"What are you waiting for? The sushi bar is calling for us!" Kagome stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. Sesshomaru calmly unlocked the door and sat down.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I leave the roof down. It is 98º outside!" She yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
"No I don't mind!" he yelled back, equally as loud as her.  
  
She glanced towards the rear as she backed out of her personalized parking spot. She put it in gear and exited the parking lot.  
  
They drove for about twenty minutes before coming to a place labeled as: Susheru's Sushi and Fried Buffet. Kagome hopped out of her car and headed directly for the entrance. Sesshomaru hastily tried to keep up, but to no avail. Kagome had to stop at the door and pause long enough for him to catch up. When he got there, she grabbed a hold of his hand and led him through the smoke-infested room. The air smelled ripe of tobacco and liquor. It dulled Sesshomaru's mind and almost made him forget why he was there and whom he was with: a very attractive female that had a ton of unspent energy.  
  
She finally stopped pulling him when they arrived at a booth. She sat at one end, while he sat on the opposing side.  
  
"Do you want the bar, or a particular item?" She said, after scanning the menu booklet.  
  
"The bar sounds, and smells, nice."  
  
"Okay. Hey waiter!" Kagome raised her hand in the air, flagging at a waitress. She came over and took their orders.  
  
"I would like and iced tea, and he would like.?"  
  
"Same, please." The waitress scribbled down the drink orders.  
  
"And we would both like the bar. Thanks." Kagome said, after the waitress finished writing their drink commands.  
  
"Come on." Kagome got out of her side of the booth, and raced over to the lengthy bar. Sesshomaru followed her, but not as quickly.  
  
He picked up a plate and a pair of chopsticks. He went down the bar, right behind Kagome. He selected egg rolls, teriyaki chicken, crab, and various pieces of sushi. He went back to the table, noticing their drinks had arrived. He sat down, and dove into the food.  
  
Several minutes later, Kagome came back with a plate full of stuff.  
  
"Gosh! I am REALLY hungry!" Kagome was about to sit down when a drunken man walked up and began groping all over her.  
  
"AHH! Excuse me sir! But ah.would you stop!" Kagome desperately tried to pry the guy off of her, but she wasn't too strong, unlike her assailant.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Kagome shrieked. When Sesshomaru noted how the guy had no intentions of stopping, he stood up and walked over to the man.  
  
He lightly tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around and looked right into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru could see the glaze over the guy's eyes, and realized he had drunken himself into a stupor. "Sir, I believe that this lady has asked you to quit."  
  
"Yeah hotshot? How do I know you aren't just saying that to get yourself some, eh?" the guy rudely spat on Sesshomaru's shoe, and then began to heinously laugh. Sesshomaru smirked, and then slammed his fist into the guy's nose bridge.  
  
"You know, it's bad enough you had to go and violate Mrs. Kagome's personal space, but then you had to go and violate mine. Bad move." Sesshomaru said to the unconscious waste of a being on the floor. All of the male's buddies began to surround Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru took a look to his right at the bulky man. He jerked his head to the left, inviting him to come on. Taking the hint, the monstrosity charged at him. Sesshomaru grabbed the guy's wrist when he was in the right spot and sent him flying into the air. He landed with a deafening crash on the wooden planks.  
  
A tiny, flimsy man then charged at Sesshomaru. He limberly jumped into the air, only to have Sesshomaru duck from his appointed target. He spun in midair, throwing tiny pointed objects at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved out of the way just in time as they zoomed by his ear and into another guy's arm. : Three down, two to go.: Sesshomaru mentally counted his assailants.  
  
One of the last standing guys's charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru feinted to the right, and as he thought, the attacker went left. Using but a little of his strength, Sesshomaru redirected himself and pummeled into the foe's side, crushing a few ribs. The man staggered over towards a seat and sat down as he wept.  
  
The last guy stepped forward, pulling out from behind him a pair of metal daggers. He raced at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was too fast. He moved to the right, and was amazed when the guy disappeared from in front of him to behind him. Sesshomaru moved just in time as he brought his first dagger down vertically towards Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru leapt backwards, finding this fight was not going to be as easily won. The guy dashed at him once again, his blades pointed towards Sesshomaru's chest. He was scant inches from Sesshomaru when a glass pitcher made contact with his skull. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief and looked over towards Kagome, who now only held the handle to the pitcher.  
  
"Let's get going." He rapidly spat between short huffs of breaths.  
  
"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." A short, fat policeman said from behind. 


End file.
